JugEDmos (Marie POV)
by JudarUchiha
Summary: Marie ya no quiere absolutamente nada con Doble D pero parece que Edd no esta conforme. ¿Qué esta pasando en Peach Creeck? ¿Qué le pasa al inteligente de los Eds?
1. Chapter 1

Me levante con los ronquidos de Lee, le di una patada para que se callase, baje de la cama ara ser la primera en ducharme y poder tener agua caliente, cuando termine me puse una camiseta sin mangas negra, unos pantalones de camuflaje, unas botas negras, me maquille, me peine y salí de la caravana, fuera me esperaba Ninja, nuestro perro, un perro del tamaño de un pastor alemán, mezcla de Shiba inu y husky, con el pelo marrón con rayas negras, era el cuarto de una camada de seis, la razón por la que lo teníamos era que no tenía pedigrí y por culpa de un accidente estaba con una cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho y le faltaba parte de la oreja, nadie lo había querido y simplemente le dejaron tirado en el bosque.

Desate a Ninja del bloque de hormigón al que estaba atado por las noches y me ate la cuerda a la muñeca, Ninja empezó a ladrar y a ponerse sobre las dos patas para lamerme la cara, le ordene que parase y empezó a tirar de la cuerda para salir del Park n'Flush.

Después de un rato paseando con Ninja y de que marcase su territorio en los alrededores del parque de caravanas fuimos al barrio donde vivían los Eds, una vez allí Ninja se puso tenso y levanto sus orejas puntiagudas y levanto el rabo, en cuanto pasamos por delante de la casa de Doble D me plantee si llamar a la puerta o no, Ninja no quería que llamase y volvió a tirar, pero decidí no hacer caso a las ideas de un perro y fui a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Doble D, SAL UN MOMENTO!-Grite aporreando la puerta

-¿¡M-Marie!?-Escuche al otro lado de la puerta, luego escuche unos cuchicheos seguidos de pasos hacia la puerta y Edd asomo la cabeza con la cadena echada-Ho-hola Marie ¿Q-querías algo?

-Ver a mi chico-Conteste acariciándole el borde de la mandíbula-¿No puedo?-Ninja empezó a olfatear por el hueco de la puerta y gruño como un loco-¡Calla tonto!-Le ordene alejándole de la puerta, luego volví a mirar a Edd y le vi más nervioso aun-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿No tendrás miedo de Ninja? Solo es un cachorro

-E-esto no, es decir… em… no tengo miedo de ¿Ninja? L-lo que p-pasa es que-

-¿Ya se ha ido la matona Doble D? Anda, vuelve a la cama-Esa era la inconfundible voz de Nazz, la chica guapa del barrio, en ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas, Edd se puso pálido y yo me sentí humillada

-M-Marie, no es lo que tú te crees-Intento arreglar Edd, pero yo retrocedí con Ninja-Deja que te lo explique un momento

-No intentes explicarlo, está muy claro, ¿Por qué interesarse en la basura del parque de caravanas cuando tienes a la reina del baile al otro lado de la calle? No hay nada que explicar-Ninja soltó otro ladrido y enseño los dientes-Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra, pijo de mierda

-Marie, por favor-Ninja volvió a ladrar y se lanzó contra la puerta de Edd-¡Ah!

-Bien echo chico-Premie a Ninja con unos golpecitos en el lomo-Nos vamos ya chico, aquí apesta

Ninja y yo nos fuimos al basurero, una vez allí empecé a llorar como una tonta, por suerte no estaba sola pero tampoco estaba cerca de alguien que se burlase de mí por ponerme a llorar por un chico, Ninja era mi mejor amigo después de mis hermanas.

-No pienso volver a intentar nada con él Ninja, es un estúpido, mono, pero estúpido-Le dije a Ninja abrazándole por el cuello-Mama tenía razón, los hombres son todos unos capullos insensibles… todos menos tú, eres el único macho al que voy a dejar entrar en casa

Después de unas horas llorando con Ninja gruñendo a todo bicho viviente que se me acercaba, después me levante, me limpie el maquillaje que se me había corrido, me sacudí el polvo de los pantalones, cogí la correa de Ninja y volví a la caravana, ate a Ninja al bloque de hormigón y entre dando un portazo que despertó a May y a Lee.

-¿¡A ti qué coño te pasa!? ¿A qué viene el despertarnos así?-Gruño Lee despertándose como una ardilla rabiosa-Espera un momento

-Déjame en paz, no eres mi madre Lee-Gruñí yo apartándola de un manotazo para coger el mando de la tele-Ni que no estuvieras medio despierta

-Tú has estado llorando-Sentencio Lee acercándose a mí-Intenta hacerte la dura todo lo que quieras Marie, pero tú a mí no me engañas ¿Por qué has estado llorando? ¿A quién le tengo que partir la cara por haber hecho llorar a una de mis hermanas?

-A nadie, pero si quieres saberlo, Eddward es un gilipollas insensible-Añadí poniendo las botas sobre la mesa, May apareció y se sentó a mi lado-¿A que si hermanita?-Pregunte cogiendo a May por el cuello y revolviéndole el pelo con un puño cerrado

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero déjame por favor-Contesto mi hermana pequeña intentando soltarse-¡Marie!

Por suerte para mi Lee dejo el tema y fue a preparar el desayuno, el resto del domingo fue de lo más tranquilo, no pasó nada interesante, Ninja se tuvo que meter en casa porque nos habían advertido que un perro callejero se había colado y andaba merodeando cerca de nuestra caravana.

El lunes por la mañana volví a mi rutina de lavarme, vestirme y maquillarme antes de sacar a pasear a Ninja que dormía sobre May a pata suelta, en cuanto escucho como abría la puerta salto de la cama y se preparó para salir.

Esta vez el paseo fue mucho más corto, simplemente paseamos alrededor del parque de caravanas, luego le ate al bloque de hormigón, cogí mi mochila, avise a Lee y May de que ya me iba a clase y me siguieron, no tardamos en llegar a clase, como siempre nadie se atrevía a mantenernos la mirada, eso me subió el ego, achante a un chico y entramos a clase, allí estaba el carbón que me había roto el corazón… Edd.

-Hey Marie, ahí está tu hombre-Me avisó Lee dándome unos codazos en el costado, yo le dedique una mirada gélida asesina, Edd por su parte se acercó a mí y me toco el hombro-Os dejo parejita-Dijo yéndose a su sitio

-¿Qué quieres capullo? -Pregunte dándome la vuelta para mirarle directamente a la cara-¿Me quieres dar detalles de lo que estuviste haciendo ayer con la Barbie superstar? Pues me da exactamente igual, me da exactamente igual lo que pase a tu alrededor, lo has conseguido Edd, ya no quiero nada de ti

-P-pero-No deje que siguiese hablando, le di un puñetazo en el estómago y me fui con mis hermanas


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, pensé que nadie iba a leer mi historia pero me equivoque :D además ahí un comentario, así que este capitulo esta dedicado a mi primer comentario :)**

 **karin-chan150301**

 **"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

La clase era como siempre un auténtico coñazo de tres pares de narices, lo único que quería era que el profesor cerrase ese ano facial que tenía por boca, sonase el timbre y pudiera irme a educación física, así podría relajarme un poco.

-… y para terminar la lección quiero anunciaros que para el lunes de la próxima semana tendréis que entregarme una redacción-Solté un bufido demasiado alto, todo el mundo se giró y May se rio de mi-¿No le agrada la ida señorita Kanker?-Levante una ceja y Kevin se rio un poco pero la mirada severa del profesor Johnson le cayó al instante-Bueno, igual le alegra saber que este trabajo es en parejas-Entonces toda la clase empezó a murmurar, todos empezaron a buscarse su pareja, pero Johnson soltó una pequeña carcajada y todos nos callamos al instante-No os pongáis a hablar con vuestros amigos porque las parejas ya las he hecho yo

Todos empezaron a quejarse, a mí me da exactamente igual, me pusieran con quien me pusieran mi compañero se encargaría de hacer todo el trabajo, siempre han sido así mis trabajos en pareja desde… ¿Infantil? Se, supongo que desde entonces.

Desconecte completamente mientras que el profesor decía las pautas del trabajo y las parejas, puse mis pies sobre la mesa e intente relajarme hasta que escuchase mi nombre y el del pringado que me haría el trabajo.

-… Paterson, Edward A. Vicent con Marie C. Kanker, Eddy S. Ferguson con Jaqueline…-Me quede con los ojos como platos, años deseando que me juntasen con él y justo cuando se comporta como un grandioso hijo de puta promiscuo pichabrava de mierda… justo entonces es cuando me ponen con él-¿Habéis entendido bien las pautas del trabajo? No voy a repetirlas, podéis iros a clase de Educación física

Me levante como alma que lleva el diablo y salí al pasillo sin pararme a hablar con nadie, mis hermanas me siguieron detrás igual que siempre, Lee iba despotricando porque Eddy iba con Jaqueline Goldberg, una de las amigas animadoras de Nazz, May estaba triste porque Ed no quería hablar con ella porque estaba más ocupado con su nuevo comic, cuando cogimos nuestras mochilas de educación física Doble D se lanzó contra la taquilla de al lado asustándonos a las tres.

-Ho- hola Marie-Me saludo con la voz temblándole-Vamos a hacer el trabajo juntos, que casualidad ¿No? Es decir… somos dieciocho en clase, así qué que nos pusieran juntos era una probabilidad de una entre diecisiete, que es más que la de una entre dieciocho ¿No crees que es muy interesante?-Pregunto nervioso rascándose la nuca

-Lo más mínimo-Conteste con toda la sinceridad que me salió de lo más profundo de mí-Escúchame atentamente Edd-Cerré de golpe la taquilla asustándole-No pienso mover ni un solo dedo, el trabajo lo harás tú, pondrás mi nombre en él y no, ni en tus peores sueños, voy a ir a tu casa como una pringada empollona de la televisión

-P-pero

-¿P-pero qué?-Pregunte burlándome de su tartamudeo-Ya te he dejado las cosas claras, esfúmate-Edd miro a un lado del pasillo suspiro y se llenó los pulmones de aire para coger valentía

-Escúchame Marie Kanker-Dijo con la voz seria a lo que yo respondí levantando una ceja-Por si no has escuchado nada de lo que el profesor Johnson ha dicho sobre el trabajo la redacción tiene que ser sobre los gustos del otro, sus hobbies, sus habilidades, su familia… y para eso necesitamos quedar ¿Cuándo podemos quedar y dónde?-May y Lee nos miraron expectantes, entonces me acerque a él, le cogí de la corbata para que se agachase (casi ahogándole)-M-Marie

-Voy a acabar contigo en gimnasia-Le dije con la voz siniestra-Yo que tú me protegería las partes más importantes

-¡Hugh!-Contesto él antes de que le soltase de la corbata y se estrellase contra las taquillas

Me cambie de ropa a una camiseta blanca, unos shorts negros y unas deportivas usadas mil veces, al salir de los vestuarios me encontré con que casi todos estaban ya cambiados, me fui con May que ya estaba cambiada, luego empezaron a salir los que faltaban y el profesor Tie apareció con unos conos en su mano derecha y cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien chicos, el director me ha dado un toque, quiere que una vez al mes juguemos a un juego diferente de balón prisionero o entrenamiento para el equipo de futbol o subir la cuerda… así que vamos a jugar a isla-Le lanzo los conos a Kevin y saco su tabla de evaluación-Denshmore coloca los conos dividiendo el campo en dos, en este juego hay dos equipos, en cada campo hay dos porterías con frisbis, las islas, el equipo contrario tiene que entrar en el otro campo a buscar los frisbis, si los del otro equipo os tocan en su campo tenéis que daros la vuelta y volver a vuestro campo andando, si tenéis frisbis los dejáis en su isla, pero podéis lanzarlos a vuestro campo antes de que os toquen es válido, los equipos son números impares a la derecha y pares a la izquierda-Kevin volvió al grupo sin conos en las manos-¡A jugar chicos!

Sonreí para mis adentros, intercambie miradas con May, las tres éramos las estrellas del equipo de futbol del instituto, Lee defensa, May centro campista y yo delantera de apoyo, rápidamente Lee y May fueron a su propia isla, las tres estábamos en orden y ellas dos eran pares y yo impar, iba a ser una batalla campal Kanker en toda regla, las bajas colaterales eran algo inevitables.

-M-Marie-Mire sobre mi hombro y me encontré con Jaqueline, tenía el pelo negro, los ojos violetas, piel pálida, era muy guapa, tenía a algunos chicos detrás de ella, otra Nazz en mi misma clase-¿Vas a a-ayudarnos a jugar?-Mire al equipo contrario y vi a Edd hablando con la rubia hueca de Nazz, fruncí el ceño y me volví contra Jaqueline asustándola-Por supuesto que si

La partida empezó cuando el profesor Tie lanzo al aire un frisbi para que el número fuese impar, yo cogí el frisbi y se lo pase a uno de mi equipo, luego me lance al campo contrario esquivando a los demás, lo más difícil fue evitar a Lee y May, pero les señale con la mirada a Edd que estaba justo en la mitad del campo evitando que entrasen a coger frisbis y he de admitir que no se le estaba dando nada mal, salí corriendo con el frisbi y a unos pasos de la mitad del campo me pare en seco.

-¡Edd!-Él se dio por aludido y se giró para ver quien le llamaba, lance el frisbi y acerté de lleno donde estaba apuntando, Kevin se paró a mi lado mirando a Edd-¿Crees que eso puntuara algo para nuestro equipo?

-Eh… no sé, pero hasta a mí me ha dolido-Contesto volviendo a correr

Fui andando hasta donde estaba Edd de rodillas con las manos entre las piernas, me agache para coger el frisbi y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Te lo advertí antes de empezar cabeza de calcetín-Me burle levantándome con total tranquilidad

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Entre hoy y mañana subiré el capitulo de JugEDmos (Edd POV)**


	3. Chapter 3

**La cosa se va a empezar a compliar ~(0.0)~**

Después de educación física decidí no cambiarme de ropa, cogí mi mochila de ropa y mi bandolera, espere a May y Lee a la salida y nos fuimos las tres juntas de vuelta a casa, por el camino Lee iba hablando con nosotras sobre una oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho los dueños de un restaurante ambientado en una bolera de los 70, May iba a lo suyo preguntándonos si sería buena idea que empezase a leer los mismos comics que Ed, yo por mi parte iba pensando en lo raro que era mi situación actual, primero descubro que Edd había invitado a Nazz a su casa, a su cama y seguramente hubiesen estado follando como dos putos conejos en celo, luego no dejaba de verlos juntos pero él parecía querer hablar conmigo ¿A que venía todo eso? Ni guarra, seguramente le estaba dando un ataque de los suyos de controlador ¿Pero por qué parecía interesado en mí? A lo mejor quería un trio y Sarah no era demasiado buena opción, si Ed se enteraba de eso seguramente le partiría el pescuezo… hum, supongo que esa es la opción más realista ¿No? Pero si eso era lo que quería que se fuese buscando a otra prima a la que venderle esa moto.

-Marie-Mire a Lee sin mucho interés y ella frunció los labios-¿Vas a hacer el trabajo con Doble D o no?

-Claro que no-May torció la cabeza como un perro ante mi respuesta-Yo a ese ni con un palo

-Pues en el pasillo no parecía lo mismo-Se burló la pelirroja-De todas forma, yo que tú lo haría, llevas meses sin entregar ningún trabajo y piensa con quien estas, el cerebrito de clase, aunque tu hagas mal el trabajo él lo hará perfecto y tu nota subirá

-¿Y? A mí me da exactamente igual mi nota-Conteste saludando a Ninja, ya habíamos llegado al parque de caravanas-Hola chico, ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Puede que a ti no te importe pero a mama si-Me pare en seco y mire por encima de mi hombro la cara de May con una sonrisa que prácticamente decía "te he pillado Marie, mama enfadada o decepcionada te acojona más que nada"-Ella dijo que si volvíamos a suspender algo no tendríamos regalos de Navidad… y yo no quiero quedarme sin regalos de Navidad, a lo mejor este año mi regalo es Ed envuelto en un lazo rojo-Empezó a divagar y tanto Lee como yo preferimos entrar a casa y dejarla hablando sola-Seguro que le sienta bien…

Di un portazo después de que entrase Lee y me tire sobre el sofá de un salto, atrape el mando remoto y busque algo interesante en la tele, pero Lee no estaba por la labor de interpretar su papel de hermana mayor, estaba por el de madre cansina, sobreprotectora y gritona, se puso delante de la tele con un cuaderno de mi mochila y un papel que no había visto en mi vida en su mano derecha y los brazos en jarra, no podía verle los ojos pero podía sentir su mirada severa tras la mata de pelo naranja rizado, simplemente me tumbe en el sofá y rodé los ojos.

-Puede que no lo sepas y por eso no te importe, pero, hace unos días encontré esto en el cuarto de mama-Me enseño el papel que tenía en su mano, era una página de un catálogo de una tienda de música, había un montón de guitarras eléctricas pero había una American Special Stratocaster negra que estaba rodeada con un círculo rojo-¿Sabes lo que es?-Asentí sabiendo por donde iban los tiros de esta conversación…-La guitarra que le pediste las Navidades pasadas, esa cara que no pudo comprarte, así que si la quieres…

-Tengo que asegurarme de hacer este trabajo para no suspender-Termine imitando la voz de Lee-Ya lo sé… Dios, si hubiese sabido que quería comprármela le hubiese pedido el cd de Black Veil Brides y no me habría preocupado por el trabajo, hubiese robado el disco y ni un solo problema… está bien Lee, hare el trabajo

Lee sonrió enseñando los dientes y me lanzo el cuaderno, parecía recién comprado y eso que lo tenía desde que llegamos a Peach Creeck… igual debería por lo menos abrirlo, para ver como son las hojas y tal… anda, era a cuadros, así sería más fácil dibujar simétricamente.

-¡Me he quedado fuera!-Oímos gritar desde fuera, al abrir la puerta vimos a May llena de babas de Ninja-Sois malas-Se quejó nuestra hermana pequeña-Por cierto, Doble D está aquí

Lee y yo miramos por encima de May y vimos a Edd asustado mirando como Ninja le gruñía enseñándole los dientes, se había cambiado a una camiseta roja, unos vaqueros largos y zapatillas deportivas, llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno y un estuche.

-Ho-hola damas-Saludo él con una sonrisa nerviosa sin apartar la mirada de Ninja en ningún momento-¿Puedo llevarme un rato a Marie para hacer el trabajo que nos han asignado hoy en clase?

-Paso-Lee me dio un codazo en las costillas y yo le respondí con una patada en la espinilla-Claro que sí, dame un segundo que cojo mi mochila y nos vamos…-Todo el rato fingí una sonrisa que ni el más idiota del mundo, vamos, ni Ed se la hubiese creído. Salí de la caravana con mi mochila y mis cosas, la imagen con la que me tope me sorprendió bastante, Ninja estaba encima de Edd pero no como si le hubiese derribado atacándole, más bien como si los dos estuvieran jugando a algún tipo de juego extraño mientras que Lee le daba a May un billete de diez-¿A qué viene esto?-Los tres se giraron y me miraron como unos niños a los que acaban de pillar en una broma… esa mirada la conocía más que bien

-Nada, Doble D estaba jugando con Ninja, nada más-May me sonrió enseñando el billete que Lee le había dado-Bueno, ya os podéis ir

Edd dijo que ir a su casa sería buena idea ya que ahí tendríamos todo lo que fuésemos a necesitar y nadie nos molestaría ya que sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios, después de una pelea de media hora en la que yo le di dos patas en las piernas y un puñetazo en el estómago acabe accediendo. Su casa estaba tal y como la recordaba, salvo por el hecho de que había menos post-its que la última vez, pero me daba exactamente igual, tampoco es que me importase demasiado su relación con sus padres. Después de otra pelea en la que casi, casi, casi, casi le dejo sin descendencia subimos a su habitación a hacer el trabajo.

-Puedes sentarte en mi cama y yo en la silla del escritorio-Me propuso con una sonrisa enseñando el hueco entre sus dos dientes delanteros, pero mi mirada le dejo helado y borro su sonrisa en menos de lo que canta un gallo-¿Q-qué pasa Marie?

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a querer sentarme en esa cama?, ¿¡En esa precisamente!?-Edd me miro sin entenderme hasta que unos cables hicieron contacto en su cerebro y empezó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate maduro-¿Tu de qué vas?

-D-de nada Marie, es solo que no entiendo porque te pones así, no pasó nada entre Nazz y yo te lo juro-Me miro de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho, me miraba realmente arrepentido pero con firmeza sobre que decía la verdad, por un momento dude sobre si creerle o no, pero el recordar como Nazz le había llamado y como me había insultado me hicieron hervir la sangre de una forma ardiente

-Vete con ese cuento a otra, si tú no te acostaste con Nazz yo soy pura como la nieve virgen, así que déjate de mentiras y ponte con el trabajo, quiero terminar cuanto antes con esto-Saque de mi mochila un cuaderno y un boli y espere a que Edd hiciese lo mismo pero estaba congelado en el sitio-¿Qué te pasa ahora cabeza de calcetín?

-¿N-no eres virgen?-Pregunto rojo sin atreverse a dirigirme la mirada

-¿Te creías que sí lo era?-Él asintió y yo solté tal carcajada que tuve que sujetarme el estómago porque me empezaba a doler-Deje de serlo a los trece años, un chico que trabajaba en el puerto me hizo el apaño y he de decir que no lo hizo nada mal, con esos brazos, ese pecho… anda mira, todo lo contrario a ti virgen delgaducho

-¡No soy delgaducho!-Se quejó él frunciendo el ceño

-Pero tampoco eres virgen, Nazz se encargó de ello

-¡No! Soy virgen, soy puro, Nazz y yo no hicimos nada, te lo juro por la lengua en Einstein

-¡Me da igual lo que seas o no seas! Solo quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes-Me queje sentándome en la mesa del escritorio, vi como Edd se tensaba y me miraba un poco asustado

-Pues yo no,-Le mire levantando una ceja y él se mantuvo en su sitio como si no hubiese estado temblando-Yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

Mi cara debería de haber sido de foto, y la que vino después de esa tendía que estar expuesta en un msueo o lo que sea… ya sabéis, esos sitios donde meten cosas viejas y rotas, bueno, ya me entendéis, sigo con la historia, lo que Edd hizo fue subirse las mangas de la camiseta y enseñarme que no era un delgaducho.

-Vale, eres un… pero es que… Dios, ¿Sabes lo patica que es esta situación?-Mis palabras parecieron surtir efecto en él porque se puso completamente rojo, se colocó las mangas rápidamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama-Bien, si ya has terminado de hacerte el idiota ¿Podemos hacer el trabajo?-Asintió y cogió sus cosas para hacer su parte-Empiezo yo ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Medicina quirúrgica o psicología-Contesto Edd mirándome por debajo del borde del gorro-¿Y tú?

-Ingeniería mecánica-Conteste apuntando su respuesta en mi cuaderno-¿Quiénes son tu familia cercana?

-Mis dos padres-Contesto monótono-Y la tuya son tu madre, Lee y May ¿Cierto?

-Y mi padre y mi medio hermano-Añadí escribiendo en mi cuaderno, sin levantar la mirada supe que me estaba mirando-Deja de mirarme y dime tus hobbies

-¿Tu padre es Butch?

-No, es Bubba, y contéstame

-Pues, supongo que leer, ver las estrellas, escribir, estudiar…

-He dicho tus hobbies cabeza de calcetín no todo lo que hagas que hace que la vida de una ostra resulte divertida o excitante-Me queje dejando caer mis brazos, él parecía confuso y yo me limite a escribir su respuesta-Los míos son trabajar en el motor de la furgoneta morada del vertedero municipal, tocar la guitarra y dibujar

Edd me miro de una forma que no pude descifrar del todo pero él no pareció darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando así que hice una bola de papel con una hoja suelta que tenía en mi cuaderno y se la tire a la cara.

-¿Eh? Perdón, me he quedado… traspuesto-Se disculpó mirando a su alrededor buscando lo que le había tirado

-Vamos a dejarlo por hoy, ya he aguantado suficiente en esta casa-Guarde mi cuaderno y mi boli y me colgué la mochila al hombro

-Adiós Marie-Se despidió Edd, pero yo ni me gire para responderle

 **Si alguien quiere que pase algo o que un personaje aparezca más estoy abierta a ideas :D**


End file.
